Zootopia
Zootopia is a series of films created by Walt Disney Animation Studios, which focus on a world populated by anthropomorphic animals. The series follows two individuals, bunny Judy Hopps, and Fox Nick Wilde, as they navigate the city as police detectives, dealing with problems such as prejudice and stereotypes. Since the first film was released in 2016, the franchise became a highly acclaimed and popular film series. Zootopia Plot Judy Hopps is a bunny who dreams of being a police officer, and as a young adult, she finally graduates from the police academy and joins the ZPD, being sent to the urban area of the metropolis of Zootopia by the city's mayor Leodore Lionhart. Despite graduating at the top of her class, Judy is relegated to parking duty by her Chief, Bogo, who doubts her abilities as a police officer due to her being a rabbit. Judy continues taking the situation, including settling in the city, with high optimism, but even so, she continues facing struggles and put downs, both from the local public and fellow policemen. On of which, she catches a fox named Nick Wilde selling red Popsicle sticks to mouse construction workers and passing it off as redwood. She confronts him, but Nick angrily tells her off and insults her, stating the difficulties of predator animals in the city to guilt her and that no one will ever take her seriously as a cop before making his leave. This event appears to demoralize Judy, but she keeps her hopes up after her parents send her old stuffed animal that inspired her idealism to her through the mail. One day, a weasel crook named Duke Weaselton and his band of crime partners rob money and midnicampum holicithias plant bulbs from several florist shops. Judy and some police men fight and dispatch the thugs in a fierce battle, then Judy chases Weaselton into a section of the city known as little Rodentia, in which Judy fights and apprehends Weaselton. This infuriates Bogo, who reprimands Judy for going against her authority. However, at that moment, a worried otter named Mrs. Otterton enters Bogo's offices and pleads for them to find her missing husband. Judy volunteers to help, and Bogo gives her 48 hours to complete the case under the condition that she resign if she fails, since assistant mayor Dawn Mauswether approves of Judy volunteering to solve the case. Discovering Nick to actually be connected to Otterton just before he went missing, Judy finds Nick and blackmails him into helping her after she secretly records his confession to tax evasion. Even so, along the way, Nick gives her a hard time and even throws insults at her, hoping to demoralize her. They eventually track Otterton to a limousine owned by a shrew she saved in Little Rodentia earlier, who states Otterton went feral and attacked her chauffeur, Manchas. Tracking Manchas to Rainforest central, Judy and Nick find Manchas, who states that Otterton consistently mentioned the word "Nighthowlers." At that moment, a gang of wolves ambush them, but Judy and Nick fight them off in a fierce skirmish, but Manchas turns feral and chases after Judy and Nick. Judy saves Nick from Manchas, who disappears just before Bogo and his force arrives. Bogo demands Judy hand over her badge, but Nick stands up for Judy, pointing out that they still have ten hours left to solve the case. As they make their way out of Rainforest central, Nick reveals his history to Judy, for as a kid, he was bullied mercilessly by prey animals for being a fox, since foxes are seen as untrustworthy, thus leading to Judy and Nick having a meaningful friendship afterwards. However, realizing the traffic cams likely captured Manchas' disappearance, with Mauswether's help, they see that the wolves who ambushed them earlier had taken Manchas to a secret asylum. Heading to the asylum, they find Manchas, Otterton and other animals in a feral state, and discover that Lionhart is keeping them in the asylum away from public eye while trying to find the cause of their state. As such, once they escape from the asylum, as they are outside, Judy and Nick fight off the wolf guards pursuing them and then inform Bogo on the situation. Lionhart is arrested, and as such, Mauswether becomes the new mayor. Judy is greatly commended for her efforts, and she also offers Nick a chance to become her partner as a police officer. However, during a press hearing, Judy suggests that there is a natural biological cause for the predator animals going feral, since it is only predator animals appearing to do so, and suggests they are reverting to those ways. This furiously upsets Nick, who accuses Judy of bigotry, which is apparently confirmed when she feels threatened and reaches for her taser. Nick angrily storms off, leaving Judy feeling ashamed and heartbroken. Due to her hearing, the town becomes greatly divided, with the prey majority showing a heavy distrust of predator animals, and there are reports of violent riots. Seeing that she has only made things worse for the city, Judy resigns from the police force. Back home in Bunnyburrow, Judy is now a carrot farmer working on her parents' farm, when she is visited by her old friend, a wolf named Harry, and she learns from him that Nighthowlers are actually toxic flowers with a severe psychotropic effect on animals, and can cause any animal to go feral. As such, Judy heads back to Zootopia, where she finds Nick and attempts to reconcile. However, still hurt by Judy's past actions, Nick rebuffs her, leading to Judy tearfully apologizing to him. Seeing how much his friendship means to her, Nick forgives Judy and decides to help her. Using information they interrogated out of Weaselton, Judy and Nick discover that the plants bulbs he stole were actually Nighthowlers, which he gave to a rat called Doug. Judy and Nick track Doug to his hideout in an abandoned warehouse, and discover that Doug had turned the flowers into a serum shot from a dart gun to turn select animals feral. Judy steals the serum and then she and Wilde escape from the hideout in a car, speeding down a one way street to the natural museum. As they make their way out of the museum, they are suddenly found by Mauswether, who offers to take the serum off their hands. However, wondering how Mauswether knew they were there, Mauswether suddenly becomes menacing and orders her thugs to apprehend Judy and Nick. Judy and Nick escape and fight off Mauswether's thugs in a fierce fight, but Mauswether smashes an oil lamp on the ground, creating a fire that separates the two, then Mauswether kidnaps Nick and takes him to the city hall, but Judy pursues her. When Judy enters the city hall, Mauswether shoots Nick with the dart gun, making him apparently go feral and go after Judy, while Mauswether alerts Bogo. However, it is revealed that Nick replaced the serum in the gun with blueberries, and their actions were merely an act to get Mauswether to confess as Judy records the event. Furious, Mauswether pursues the two around the hall, with Judy fighting Mauswether as Nick fights and knocks out Doug. As Judy and Nick make it to the top of the building just in time for Bogo to pick them up in a helicopter, Mauswether chases them up to the top and fires on them with a rifle, damaging the helicopter rotor. As Mauswether corners Nick and Bogo in the helicopter, Judy manages to rescue Nick and Bogo, but Mauswether is caught in the helicopter and she falls with it to her death. After the whole ordeal, Judy is once again commended for her efforts, and she rejoins the ZPD, while Lionhart is released from prison and an antidote is found to cure the animals affected by Mauswether's serum. Also, Nick joins the ZPD himself and becomes Judy's new partner. Cast * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo * Jenny Slate as Dawn Mauswether * J.K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart * Nate Torrence as Benjamin Clawhauser * Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton * Tommy Chong as Yax * Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton * Rich Moore as Doug Zootopia 2 Plot Years after the "Feral" incident, the ZPD is thriving in solving cases and stopping criminals. During this, officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde have become veteran officers who have solved numerous cases, and they remain extremely close friends. Judy and Nick lead police officers in fighting in a fierce battle against a criminal band in Rainforest central, fighting and dispatching numerous criminals and then they storm their warehouse and recover stolen money and goods. After the operation, Judy and Nick start developing romantic feelings for each other, and though a bit hesitant at first, the two of them enter into a romantic relationship. As Judy and Nick begin dating, though they are very happy and loving together, they start getting unwelcome looks and comments. Ultimately, this culminates in several prey animals jumping Nick and tying him up, to which Judy brings him home. Here, Nick starts to worry that they're not safe together, but Judy reassures him. Later on, Judy and Nick are tasked with heading to Bunnyburrow to escort and guard the ambassador of Bunnyburrow, Patrick Cotton, to Zootopia. While in Bunnyburrow, Judy and Nick visit Judy's parents, who welcome Nick. However, when they discover Judy is dating Nick, they become uncomfortable and voice their displeasure with this, leading to Judy having a strained relationship with her parents. Judy and Nick escort Cotton and his assistant, a fox named Gideon Grey, to Zootopia, where he gives a speech on the building of relationships between the various regions, and that Zootopia can serve as a bridge between the various regions. However, as his tour winds up, suddenly, Cotton is assassinated, and Nick starts to feel guilty as he feels he could have done better to protect him, and as such, he becomes committed to finding the perpetrator. Meanwhile, Bogo is forced to resign when his methods become inefficient in finding the perpetrator, ZBI agent Jeremiah Dallas is sent in to take control of the police. Eventually, the police reports deduce that a fox was responsible for the assassination, and as such, the police start scouring the streets for a fox, which leads to some harassment. As Nick takes part in searching for the perpetrator, he starts to be accused by fellow foxes of being a traitor to his species, as all foxes are now being profiled by the police because of one assailant. Meanwhile, Judy speaks with Grey, who Cotton had mentored, and eases him on his loss, but also learns from him that discourse has been brewing among foxes living in Sahara square. Later on, a group of fox assailants commit a series of attacks on Zootopia, causing large destruction, but Judy and Nick help fight them off in a fierce skirmish. Eventually, Mayor Leodore Lionhart calls in a state of martial law, leading to the military lead by General Clinton Shepherd coming in to occupy Zootopia and help find the perpetrators. As the situation becomes much more stressful for both Judy and Nick, their relationship starts to become doubtful and tense, and they start becoming unsure if they can remain together. While searching through Sahara square, they search out for any evidence leading to anything they can find on the assailants. On the way, they see that Bogo has been living by himself in Sahara square after his resignation, and though he is demoralized and reluctant to help at first, he does mention that he saw strange things happening east of the square. Bogo leads them to the suspected area, eventually coming upon a village, where they find documents on the attack, but Judy and Nick are captured by members of the assailants, in which it turns out that Grey is leading them. Grey states his force is hoping to lead to predators to rise up and take control of the prey in Zootopia, believing that prey animals deserve to be subjugated for past injustices against predators, with Grey being revealed to have assassinated Cotton. However, Bogo leads Shepherd and his army troops to assault the village, fighting Grey and his forces in a vicious battle, with Judy and Nick fighting past Grey's men to escape, during which, Nick saves Judy and then they are taken to safety to Shepherd and his troops. Back at Shepherd's base, they all discuss the situation at hand, but Dallas comes in and tries to interfere with the investigation, and even tries to have Judy and Nick turn over their badges. However, Bogo defends them and allows himself to be arrested as a distraction while Shepherd allows Judy and Nick to get away with their one lead. Using what information they have, Judy and Nick start rekindling their love for each other, and then they start heading to the city hall to deliver the information to Lionhart. However, upon arriving, they find the building seemingly abandoned, and as they split up and search around, Nick is captured by Grey, who has captured Lionhart. Grey reveals his plan to have Judy accidentally shoot and kill Lionhart, thus attempting to inspire the predators of Zootopia to engage in an uprising. Grey reveals he has the Nighthowler serum that turns animals feral, and when Judy comes in, Grey injects Lionhart with the serum, turning him feral. Judy does her best to try and avoid Lionhart's attacks, then Judy helps Nick escape from his custody, and then Nick fights Grey. Though nearly forced to shoot Lionhart to defend herself, Judy is able to refrain from doing so, and she manages to cage Lionhart. As Nick keeps fighting Grey, eventually, Grey attempts to lunge at Nick, but trips and Grey falls off the balcony of the building to his death. Bogo and fellow police officers arrive to assess the situation, and while Lionhart is treated with an antidote for his feral state and released, Nick explains Grey's plan, but Judy states that only one vial of the Nighthowler serum had survived the feral incident, and was handed over to the ZBI. Bogo also states that ZBI reports stated that the vial was stolen around shortly before Dallas arrived in Zootopia, and as such, they go to confront Dallas, presenting him with an arrest warrant for him stealing the vial and giving it to Grey. When Dallas refuses to comply, Clinton and his army soldier come in to help arrest him, but Dallas orders his men to aim their guns back, and during the standoff, a heated argument ensues in which Dallas reveals how he wants the predators to rise up against the prey, with him using his police measures to inspire predator distrust of the police. However, as his lunacy is revealed, his men decide to stand down, in spite of his furious demands for them to continue the standoff. Furious, Dallas activates an explosive and attempts to detonate it with all of them inside, but Bogo fights Dallas, and as Judy and Nick get everyone to safety, the explosives go off, killing Dallas. Luckily, Bogo survives the blast, miraculously with only minor injuries. Lionhart returns to his role as mayor of Zootopia, while Bogo is treated of his wounds, and as reward for his service in stopping Grey and Dallas, Bogo is reinstated as chief of police. Zootopia is informed on the plan concocted by Grey and Dallas, warning them of the danger of the supremacist ideology preached by Grey. Meanwhile, Judy and Nick reaffirm their romantic relationship, and in the end, they eventually get married. Cast * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo * Temuera Morrison as Gideon Grey * Bruce Willis as Jeremiah Dallas * Sam Elliot as Clinton Shepherd * J.K. Simmons as Leodore Lionhart * James Cromwell as Patrick Cotton * Nate Torrence as Benjamin Clawhauser * Cheech Marin as Tito * Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton Trivia * This is a fictional alternate series list; designed by Cimil. Category:Cimil's Disney Category:Films